


Cambiando la Historia

by Jiorgia1234, NekoShiro22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Antiguo egipto, Drama, Magia, Other, Vampiros
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2020-07-31 06:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiorgia1234/pseuds/Jiorgia1234, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoShiro22/pseuds/NekoShiro22
Summary: El antiguo egipto tiene una triste e injusta historia, por ello dos chicas reciben la mision de hacer lo posible por cambiar los hechos que ocurrieron.Armadas con sus poderes e inteligencia se embarcan en una aventura para salvar de su horrible destino a todo Egipto, y detener a la oscuridad causante de todo.Esta es una historia que @izara100 (Jiorgia1234) y yo hacemos juntas!





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Bienvenidos a esta nueva historia de colavoracion!
> 
> El credito es para mi e Izara100
> 
> Recuerden que ni Yugioh o Harry Potter no nos pertenece a ninguna de las dos!

Hay veces que por cosas del destino la gente toma malas decisiones pensando que es por el bien del mundo, siempre fue así, el caso es que ese acontecimiento pasó hace cinco o seis mil años que por la orden de Aknadin el hermano menor y sumo sacerdote del faraón de Egipto.

Aknankanon se cometió un crimen que arruinó varías vidas y familias de la aldea Kul Elna y Egipto entero, aunque el Visir y sumo sacerdote Aknadin no fue consciente de sus actos, él fue controlado por Zorc un monstruo horrendo que vivía en el Reino de las sombras.

Gracias al crimen cometido por Aknadin, Zork logró destruir muchas vidas y con eso obligo a los hijos mellizos del faraón llamados Atem y Yami a usar los artículos del milenio, encerrando sus almas en las piezas del rompecabezas del milenio junto a una parte de Zorc y la oscuridad para salvar al mundo y su gente.

Pero eso paso hace muchisimo tiempo de nuestras protagonistas, las cuales aun no saben que seran elegidas por lo mismos dioses para salvar Egipto y principalmente a las victimas de aquella trajedia. Ella eran dos chicas poderosas y astutas, que por ahora solo se dedicanban a estudiar y hacer su vida. Aunque nada las iba a preparar para la mision que los dioses les iban a encomendar.

En el limbo estaban los dioses juntos haciendo una reunion de emergencia luego de que Zork atacara Egipto y fuera sellado por los hijos mellizos del faraon, estaban conversando dispersos hasta que Anubis habla llamando la atencion de todos - Que vamos a hacer? aunque estoy feliz de que mi reino haya recibido tantas almas, aún no era su hora de morir, Atem y Yami todavía tenían otro destino que cumplir

Termina este con voz seria haciendo que todos los dioses se dioses se miren pensativos hasta que el Destino llega a una posible solucion - En el futuro hay dos chicas amigas llamadas Valeria y Elena que son brujas y vampiresas, tienen dieciséis años y estudian en la escuela de magia Beauxbatons en Francia, seguro Hecate no's dejará ir a su mundo para pedir su ayuda, verdad Hecate?

Hecate suspiro para asentir - Si mis señores, si esa es vuestra voluntad lo haré

Muy bien Hecate, pero tú tendrás qué hablar con ellas y explicarles sobre la misión que deben realizar - interrumpe Osiris con seriedad, Hecate asiente y todos van a hacer sus cosas.

Mientras que seis mil años en el futuro dos chicas corren como locas por los pasillos de si escuela una tenia cabellos blancos y las otra rojizos con partes violetas, la chica de cabellos blancos se gira hacia la otra junto a ella y gruñe molesta - esto es tu culpa! Si no nos fueramos quedado leyendo hasta tarde sobre la historia de Egipto nos fueramos levantado temprano, ahora la directora va a matarnos por llegar tarde, de nuevo!

No me grites Elena, solo corre que ya casi llegamos - gruño la otra molesta - ademas a ti tambien te parecio interezante la historia  
  
Si por interezante te refieres a increiblemente injusta entonces si, ni los faraones o Kul Elna debieron sufrir asi... Maldito demonio - dijo Elena furiosa

Pero ambas dejaron de hablar ya que habian llegado a su salon, ambas acomodaron como pudieron sus capas y entraron disculpandose. Despues de una regañada ambas continuaron con sus clases de forma normal, hasta que acabo la jornada de clases y regresaron a sus habitaciones - estoy agotada..

Y yo, pero aun tenemos mucha tarea que hacer asi que no te duermas Valeria - dijo Elena con fatidio - ven vamos a hacerlo entre las dos para terminar mas rapido

Vamos a tomar una siesta primero, ven Elena - la voz de Valeria era manipuladora y la otra lo sabia, pero accedio encogiendose de hombros y se acosto a un lado de la peliroja. Ambas se quedaron dormidas en poco tiempo sin saber sobre la pequeña visita que recibirian, y el cambio que sus vidas harian despues de ello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien! Espero que les guste este primer capitulo y nos leemos una proxima vez!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui les traje un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Recuerden que el credito es para mi e Izara100
> 
> Ni Yugioh o Harry Potter nos pertenece a ninguna de las dos!

Ellas se fueron a dormir, pero derrepente se despiertan y se encuetran con que aparecieron en un lugar de paredes de oro, frente a ellas habia una silla frente a una mesa larga. Asustadas se miran y Valeria dice a su prima y amiga Elena -Lena que esta pasando y donde estamos?

Aun temblando de miedo sujeta el brazo a la otra sacandole una mueca de dolor - No se y sueltame que me estàs rompiendo el brazo, aunque hablando en serio que hacemos aquí?-dice sacando el brazo de debajo del de Valeria pero antes de que la peliroja pueda decir algo aparece una luz y de alli sale una mujer alta, con pelo largo de color castaño y ojos color oro, iba vestida con un vestido verde con dorado, una toga. A

Ambas chicas se colocan de rodillas y mirando al suelo al reconocer a la deidad que habia aparecido frente a ellas, con respeto Elena dice - Mi señora a que debemos el magnifoco honor de vueastra magnifica presencia aqui?

No dicen nada mas mientras esperan la respuesta de Lady Hecate, esta les ordena levantarse y acompañarla a la mesa con una suave sonrisa, lo cual ellas obedecen sin rechistar. Las chicas ya sentadas esperan anciosas las palabras de la diosa y suspirando comienza - Niñas levantad la cara y miracle cuando os hablo - pide suavemente

Valeria Potter hija de James Potter y Liliana Evans Potter, y Elena Malfoy hija de Lucius Malfoy y Narcisa Black Malfoy; habeis sido elegidas por La Destino y los Dioses para ayudar a evitar la destrucción del Antiguo Egipto y cambiar la historia derrotando a la oscuridad antes de que sea demasiado tarde, aceptais este gran honor niñas?-termina Hecate con seriedad dejandolas en shock y sin saber que decir.

Nunca se les paso por la cabeza que justo después de leer esa historia les darian la oportunidad de evitar que ese horrible momento suceda al salir del shock ambas se miran y después miran a la diosa, Valeria es la que despues de suspirar algo nerviosa responde - Mi señora eso es un gran honor que con gusto lo vamos a eceptar verdad Lena?

Es verdad mi señora y gracias por el honor - dice Elena y Hecate asiente satisfecha, usando su poder divino las rodea de una luz que las transporta al palacio del dios Ra en la sala donde estaban los demas dioses.

Hecate, las niñas han aceptado la mision? - pregunto Ra seriamente en cuanto vio a las chicas en compañia de la diosa.

Si mi señor, las dos han aceptado y estan concientes de los riesgos que tendran durante su mision - respondio la Hecate sonriendo suavemente

Niñas muchas gracias por esto, confiamos en su fuerza y poder para detener al demonio Zork antes de que destruya tantas vidas - dijo Ra dirigiendose directamente a Valeria y Elena - siempre estaremos velando por ustedes y si necesitan algo no duden en pedirnoslo

Las dos chicas asintieron con respeto y de pronto fueron rodeadas por una brillante luz dorada, Ra le sonrio a las dos antes de que la lus se hiciera tan intensa que no lograban ver absolutamente nada. Una sensacion extraña hizo que cerraran los ojos con fuerza, de repente se sintieron caer desde muy alto hasta chocar contra el suelo quedando inconcientes.

* * *

_Con Valeria..._

Iba despertando poco a poco para ver su entorno y quedo sorprendida al ver que estaba rodeada por kilometros de Arena - _creo que ya estoy en el Antiguo Egipto... _\- penso suspirando cansadamente, se toco la frente algo sudorosa por el calor y hay fue cuando noto algo extraño en ella, parecia mas joven de lo que realmente era... Parecia tener unos 8 años en realidad.

Elena! - grito la pelirroja intentado encontrar a su prima para ver si ella sabia algo de lo que habia sucedido, pero no le vio por ningun lugar - _tendre que caminar a ver si consigo algo..._

Camino por un rato hasta que encontro una enorme ciudad, sorprendida entro y camino por las vivas calles maravillandose con todo lo que habia, iba cruzando una esquina cuando choco contra alguien por andar distraida - o lo siento, no estaba mirando por donde iba

Disculpame tu a mi si te lastime, yo tambien estaba distraido - respondio una voz desconocida, el desconocido parecia tener la misma edad que aparentaba actualmente pero no podia ver nada mas haya por que estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza por una capa - ven dejame ayudarte a levantarte

Valeria asintio y tomo la mano ofrecida para que el chico desconocido la ayudara, hay fue cuando pudo ver los extraños cabellos tricolores y los ojos rojizos del desconocido - soy Valeria, mucho gusto

Un nombre extraño dejame decirte, pero me gusta como suena - comento el extraño sonriendo suavemente - a mi puedes llamarme Yami, un gusto conocerte Valeria...

El gusto es mio - respondio sonriente la pelirroja - ehh, estoy algo perdida... Donde estoy?

Estas en la Ciudad de Kemet, supongo que puedo darte un pequeño recorrido por el lugar - dijo el chico sonriendole - estaba dando un paseo yo mismo, tu estas sola?

Tengo una prima que se supone deberia estar conmigo, pero nos separamos en algun momento - respondio Valeria caminando junto a el

Ya la encontraras, pero como no creo que sea bueno para una niña como tu estar sola por estos lugares te pediria que vengas conmigo a casa - pidio con algo de insistencia y preocupacion en su voz - este lugar puede ser peligro para que este sola, por eso pienso que hasta que no encuentres a tu prima deberias venir conmigo

Elena estaba a punto de reclamarle y decirle que podia cuidarse sola cuando lo penso mejor, aparentemente era una niña y ni sabia donde estaba realmente... Quiza era una buena idea hacer eso de ir con el chico por ahora - bien ire contigo! Solo no quiero ser una molestia

No lo eres tranquila, mi casa tiene mas que suficiente espacio - dijo el muchacho con una extraño sentimiento en su voz... Parecia cansancio tal vez?

* * *

_Con Elena..._

Esta se habia levantado hacia un tiempo en medio de arena y mas arena, decidio inconcientemente lo mismo que su prima y comenzar a caminar. Tambien se habia dando cuenta con sorpresa que parecia haber vuelto a ser una niña de unos 8 años, camino hasta que llego a un pequeño pueblito que parecia abandonado - hola...?

Camino por el lugar viendo que no parecia precisamente abandonado si no destruido, adenas algo en el ambiente le daba escalofrios. Derrepente escucho unos sollozos que provenian de su izquierda y con cautela comenzo a caminar hacia ese lugar. Vio a un niño morenito mas o menos de la edad que aparentaba ahorita llorando desconsoladamente apoyado en algo que podria haber sido una casa pobre con algo rojo apretado en sus manos.

Bien Elena era un poco seca de sentimientos y con algo de mal genio, pero si habia algo que no podia resistir era ayudar a un pequeño que obviamente habia sufrido algo malo. Se acerco lentamente hasta el chico y se arrodillo frente a el - ehh... Que te pasa pequeño? Te duele algo?

El morenito se sobresalto al escucharla hablar, al parecer no se habia dado cuenta de que no estaba solo, pero en cuanto le vio su mirada parecio iluminarse increiblemente - tu... Tu... No estoy solo...

Ahh? Que quieres...? - bien Elena estaba demasiado confundida y mas al sentir como el niño se aferraba a ella con fuerza.

No estoy solo, no solo yo me salve - le escucho murmurar aferrandose con fuerza a ella

_Hora de pensar Elena, pueblo destruido del Antiguo Egipto y un niño notablemente traumatizado.... Oh demonios los dioses me lanzaron en Kul Elna justo despues que fue destruida _\- analizo con un gemido interno de sufrimiento... Bien tenia que hacer algo con el niño traumatizado que obviamente seria el ladron de tumbas que causaria muchos problemas en el futuro

Pero ahora mismo no tenia el corazon de pensar en todo lo que este niño causaria, joder el morenito se aferraba a ella como si fuera su unica salvacion, como demonios iba a hacer algo con el pobre asi. Suspiro y deseo que el corazon de piedra que creia tener funcionara, pero nada el estupido hielo se derritio hace mucho rato con los sollozos del chico.

Oye calmate, estoy aqui si? No estas solo - genial! Esto parecia funcionar, el morenio aflojaba su agarre de hierro sobre ella y la miraba con sus ojitos grices vidrioso

Supongo que no estoy solo, perdon si te moleste - awww! Juraba que iba a derretirse, este chico era adorable... Pero parecia estar sangrando?

Que te paso aqui? - dijo Elena preocupada mirando como parecia llorar sangre por un ojo, lo limpio un poco con su ropa y vio furiosa una profunda herida debajo de su ojo

No es nada, un hombre malo lo hizo - el morenito se alejo y hablo con una ira que antes no tenia, se limpio bruscamente el ojo para quitarse la sangre que habia vuelto a caer

Ven vamos a curarte, no puedo dejarte asi - insistio Elena con voz preocupada.

Pero ninguno de los dos pudo ddecir algo mas antes de que una voz profunda y oscura comenzara a llamarlos a ambos desde el centro de la ciudad, y si algo tenia claro Elena era que las voces profundas y oscuras que salian de la nada eran una mala noticia.

Vamos a ver que es eso! - exclamo el niño con la voz algo ida, y Elena primero muerta que dejarlo hacer esa estupidez

No! Nos vamos de aqui, tenemos que curarte y ver que vamos a hacer a partir de ahora, ya que esta claro de que estamos solos aqui - dijo Elena con lo brazos cruzados mirandolo con el ceño fruncido

Pero eso podria ayudarnos - respondio con el mismo ceño fruncido que ella, ambos abrieron los ojos cuando escucharon esa misma voz decirles que los ayudaria - vez! Es alguien que va a apoyarnos!

Me da igual, no confio en esa voz - hablo tajante sin moverse de su lugar - asi que escoge ahora, vienes conmigo y salimos de esta juntos o iras solo a ver si esa voz te ayuda

El morenito se mordio el labio nervioso, esa voz le estaba diciendo que los ayudaria a cumplir con sus metas y queria ver como podia ayudarlos.. Pero se habia sentido horrible cuando creia estar solo despues de que los hombres del faraon destruyeran su hogar... No queria volver a sentir asi de solo - voy contigo ehh... Como te llamas?

Elena! - respondio tomando su manita y caminando junto a el fuera del pueblo - y tu?

Akefia... - murmuro algo apenado aferrandose con fuerza a su mano, volteo a ver de nuevo de donde salia la voz con curiosidad pero un jalon de la chica en su mano le distrajo.

Vamos! Tenemos que encontrar a alguien que nos ayude - dijo Elena, esa estupida voz seguia llamando al chico, pero sobre su cadaver el morenito iba a ver que era

Nadie va a querer ayudar a dos monstruos de cabellos blanco - murmuro bajando la.mirada cin tristeza

Si nadie nos ayuda no importa, nos aydaremos entre nosotros - respondio sonriendo y sacando una ligera sonrisa en Akefia, para este punto ninguno de los dos le prestaban atencion a la insistente y enojada voz que sonaba en el aire...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien esto ha sido todo por hoy, nos leemos una proxima vez!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui les traje un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Recuerden que el credito es para mi e Izara100 ( Jiorgia1234 )
> 
> Ni Yugioh o Harry Potter nos pertenece a ninguna de las dos!

Cada chica iba caminando con su acompañante hablando sobre ellos para conocerse poco a poco, ellas estaban pensando porque fueron enviadas ahora y no antes de que ese monstruo haga ese desastre, pero no habia de otra ya estaba bueno de llorar por la leche derramada, asi que cada una comenzo a planear que hacer para arreglar la situacion.

* * *

_Con Yami y Valeria_

Ellos estaban caminando por la calles de Egipto mirando a su alrededor hasta que Yami dice - Asi que dices que estabas junto a tu prima en su casa y derrepente ambas habeis desaparecido, tú llegaste aquí sin saber que paso, y tu prima ni idea de donde podria estar no? 

Valeria asiente a la pequeña mentira, ella no era tan tonta como para decir la verdad, se imaginaba que sucederia algo asi... "Sabes Yami yo y mi prima somos de hace cinco o seis mil años del futuro, solo que fuimos enviadas por los dioses para cambiar la historia y salvar a Egipto" la va a creer loca de seguro y saldria corriendo. Ademas que los espias de Zorc podrian descubrir el plan de los dioses de saber eso.

Suspirando sigue camiando a su lado y dice - Que me puedes contar de ti?

Como te dije me llamo Yami y tengo ocho años, tambien tengo un hermano gemelo llamado Atem y no pueo decirte mas que eso, lo siento - contesta el tricolor algo apenado, el no queria que supiera de su herencia y que le trara distinto por eso.

Ella niega sonriendo, iba a decirle algo pero derrepente se detiene en seco y Yami con ella ya que el tricolor puede sentir la conexion mental y magica que tiene con su prima, aunque el principalmente sentia lo forzado y tenso que estaba dicha conexion. Valeria que estaba mas atenta a la sensacion en su mente no se fijo en la mirada cuestionadora que tuvo el chico junto a ella - "Lena eres tú?donde demonios estàs?" - pregunta preocupada por.su prima.

Al otro lado puede escuchar la voz asustada de su prima - "Val estoy en la aldea de Kul Elna junto a Akefia, ya Zorc ataco la aldea y la destruyo utilizando a Aknadin, el mato a toda esa gente usando al ejercito del faraon y solo Akefia se salvò,tenemos trabajo que hacer prima, yo y Akefia nos vamos de aqui al Nilo, asi que nos vemos alli para hablar"

La conexion se corta y Valeria de gira hacia su acompañante -Yami podriamos ir al Nilo, quiero verlo por favor? Y no te preocupes si no puedes decirme nada mas, son tus secretos y lo entiendo, es normal que no me hables de todo ya que apenas nos hemos conocido - dice ella con una sonrisa.

El chico le devolvio la sonrisa para decirle - claro, vamos al Nilo - y con eso ambos se van rumbo al Nilo.

* * *

_Con Akefia y Elena_

En vuanto ambos logran salir de la aldea, Elena intenta hablar con su acompañante - Dime algo de ti Akefia y yo te diré tambien algo de mi

Soy Akefia y tengo ocho años, mi padre era el Rey de los ladrones de Kemet, mi madre y hermana trabajaban en el campo sin hacerle daño a nadie, pero anoche llegò el ejercito del faraon y ordenò la destruccion de mi aldea y cuando seré grande me voy a vengar de ellos por lo que hicieron... Si habia gente que hacia daño en la aldea, pero habian otras que nunca dañaron a nadie - dice este serio

Elena lo mira con suavidad intentando que este recapacitara de lo que dijo - Akefia no creo que el faraon ganara algo con la destrucion de tu aldea, habian millones de otras cosas que pudo haber hecho en vez de destruirla

Entonces por que la destruyeron? Todos los que atacaron usaban las insignias y uniformes del ejercito del faraon - pregunto Akefia con el ceño fruncido

Si el faraon deseaba destruir tu aldea lo habria hecho desde antes, pero no lo hizo - respondio la chica con seriedad - creo que aqui paso algo mas, vamos a investigar primero a ver que sucedio realmente y luego vemos a partir de lo que sepamos Akecia

El chico bufa con algo de molestia pero asiente estando de acuerdo, Elena sabiendo que tenia a Akefia de su lado y medianamente convencido contacto a su prima, quedando en verse en el Nilo - vamos al Nilo Akefia! Mi prima nos esta esperando alli..

Tienes una prima? - pregunto el peliblanco sorprendido dejandose arrastrar por la chica

Sip! Y nos esta esperando, vamos! Te cuento mas sobre mi en el camino - con eso ambos emprendieron camino hacia el Nilo en una pequeña conversa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui les traje un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Recuerden que el credito es para mi e Izara100 (Jiorgia1234)
> 
> Ni Yugioh o Harry Potter nos pertenece a ninguna de las dos!

_Con Yami y Valeria..._

Despues del recorrido por el pueblo iban caminando hacia el Nilo, de pronto Valeria mira a Yami para preguntar - Oye Yami que me puedes decir de la Aldea de Kul Elna?

La pregunta causo que ambos se detuvieran Yami en shock y ella preocupada por si ha dicho algo malo - Porque preguntas eso Vale? - cuestiona Yami curioso y mirandola atentamente despues de salir del shock.

Solo curiosidad, es que yo y mi prima tenemos un enlace mental y siempre podemos comunicarnos cuando estamos lejos - respondio Valeria con cuidado para que no le descubrieran mintiendo - ella me dijo que despertò en el medio de esa aldea y que se habia encontrato algun tipo de masacre

Solo un niño se salvò y estaba bastante traumado, lo llevò con ella y me dijo que se iràn al Nilo y que nos veremos allí, tú que opinas de todo eso? - termino ella mirandolo con un toque de seriedad

Yami parece pensarlo antes de responder - No sabría decirte, pero creo que debe haber sido todo planeado con antelaciòn, lo mismo diría mi hermano, pero sin mas informaciòn no puedo decirte mucho lo siento... - Valeria asintio entendiendo, ella sabia que paso pero se aseguraria de que Yami se diera cuenta por si solo. 

* * *

_Lejos de alli..._

En una casa escondida al medio del desierto que fungia como escondite esclavista se encontraban dentro seis niños de siete años encerrados en una habitacion, cinco de ellos tenian atadas sus manos a la cama y lloraban por las heridas de latigo que sus "maestros" les hicieron. La septima, una niña castaña se encontraba limpiando con cuidado las heridas de los chicos, de pronto uno de los muchachos exclama frustrado - Cuanto mas vamos a poder aguantar esto chicos? mirad como nos han dejado...

La castaña llamada Serenity suspira increiblemente triste antes de decir --Oh hermano, daría todo para poder librarnos de este infierno, si seguimos aquí vamos a terminar muertos por las manos de nuestros maestros...

Y que sugieres que hagamos Sere? - interviene de pronto un rubio molesto y arto de todo - Hemos intentado de todo para escapar de eso, pero nada funciona

Desearia que los dioses nos den una señal para saber si alguna vez seremos libres y felices - dice un tricolor suspira adolorido para mirar al cielo, de pronto una luz comienza a cegarlos a todos y una voz eterea resuena por el lugar

**"Pequeños hijos elegidos de los dioses habeis sufrido suficiente, es hora de vuestra libertad y felicidas ya que os lo habeis ganado*"**

La voz se detiene y ante sus asombrados ojos las ataduras son rotas y sus heridas curadas, sin que ellos pudieran salir de su sorpresa siquiera la puerta de su prision se abre sin nadie que la vigile, hasta que un ruido de paso acercandose a la habitaciòn de forma rapida se escucha sobresaltandolos asi que ellos no tardan mucho en aprovechar esa oportunidad de cruzan la puerta a la libertad.

La puerta detras de ellos se cierra por dentro justo cuando la persona entra y al ver que ya no estàn dice gritando - Maldita sea eso no està bien, como le dirè al jefe que esos malditos crios ya no estàn?- suspira y sale de la habitaciòn bajando las escaleras.

Mientras con Heba, Riyu, Namu,Bakura Serenity y Jono. Al atravesar la puerta llegan a una especie de desierto y Bakura dice - Genial y ahora donde carajo estamos? - y Todos se preguntaban lo mismo en su mente, pero no tardaron mucho en comenzar a alejarse del lugar, temian se atrapados de nuevo por sus captores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto ha sido todo por hoy asi que nos leemos una proxima vez!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui les traje un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Recuerden que el credito es para mi e Izara100 (Jiorgia1234)
> 
> Ni Yugioh o Harry Potter nos pertenece a ninguna de las dos!

En el palacio de Horus las cosas estaban tensas ya que el príncipe Yami estaba desaparecido y no se encontraba en ninguna parte, Atem y Seth los estaban buscando desesperados ya que sabían que si no aparecía los tres estarían castigados, suspirando se van a la habitación de Atem y al cerrar la puerta con llave Atem dice a su primo con preocupacion -Ahora que haremos? ese tonto se ha escapado y quién sabe a donde se fue o cuando volverá!

Deberíamos disfrazarnos de simples campecinos asi como Yami hace para salir a buscale y ver si podemos encontrarlo - responde Seth con su seriedad caracteristica haciendo que Atem asienta agradecido por la idea.

Ya con un plan ambos se colocan unas capas algo andrajosas y salen despacio de la habitación sin dejar de mirar en los pasillo por si alguíen los vigila o cuidar dde que loa descubran, al ver que no hay nadie aprovechan para salir corriendo hasta llegar afuera. En cuanto se vieron fuera del castillo ambos respiraron aliviados, ahora tocaba encontrar a Yami y arrastrarlo de donde sea que se haya metido.

Iban caminando ellos hablando mientras buscaban a Yami sin darse cuenta de que habian salido totalmente de la ciudad o que delante de ellos caminaban unos siete niños. Por andar distraidos ambos chicos de la realeza chocan contra los otros niños haciendo que todos cayeran con un grito de dolor, Atem y Seth en pie para ver a quien habian lastimado y se quedan ambos embelezados con los bonitoa ojos pertenecientes a los chicos que habian tumbado al suelo.

Atem rapidamente despierta de su estupor y algo sonrrojado el da la mano a Heba para ayudarle levantarse mientras Seth hace lo mismo con Jono, despues de suspirar para recuperar su cara helada de siempre el castoño se dirige al rubio - Pedimos disculpas al haberos tumbado al suelo, estáis bien?

Si estamos bien no se preocupen señores - respondio Heba con educacion reverenciando a los dos chicos.

No es necesario que hagas eso pequeño - dijo Atem levantando al chico de nuevo, ha fue donde noto que estaba fuera de la ciudad con algo de sorpresa - que hacen ustedes tan lejos de la ciudad? Perdieron a sus padres..

Todos se entristecieron un poco ante la pregunta pero no lo dieron a conocer, ellos habian nacido exclavos y realmente nunca conocieron a sus padres, no era que eso se lo dirian a dos desconocidos - no tenemos padres, pero si estamos perdidos...

Oh, perdon si los hice sentir mal - se disculpo Atem apenado - que estaban buscando?

Un lugar donde vivir, eso buscamos - intevino Bakura con voz algo arisca, a el nunca le gustaron los extraños cerca de su pequeño grupo.

Nosotros podemos ayudarlos a encontrar uno, pero antes ayudenos a buscar a mi hermano mellizo, solo nos falta buscar a ver si se quedo en el nilo - informo Atem con el ceño algo fruncido por la forma del albino de dirigirse a el, pero se tranquilizo recordando que estaban escondidos... Ellos no sabian que debian rendirle respeto comi su principe - venga lea ayudaremos, solo que necesitamos encontrar a mi hermano primero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien esto a sido todo por hoy, nos leemos unas proxima vez!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui les traje un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Recuerden que el credito es para mi e Izara100 (Jiorgia1234
> 
> Ni Yugioh o Harry Potter nos pertenece a ninguna de las dos!

Despues de que los niño accedieran a ayudarlos a buscar al principe perdido todos siguieron buscando mientras llegaban al Nilo, ese era el ultimo lugar donde deberia estar Yami y si no lo encontraban alli ahora si era momento de preocuparse. Mientras tanto Heba y Atem se encontraban hablando de tonterias, y aunque no lo crean Seth y Jono estaban igual, los demas veian que estaban muy entretenidos conversando entre ellos.

Asi paso el tiempo hasta que llegaron al Nilo y lo primero que vieron fue a 4 niño sentados, la parte buena era que uno de ellos era Yami - Yami! Te hemos estado buscando por todas parte! - regaño Atem a su hermano en cuanto estuvo a su alcanse.

Perdon, me entretuve con Valeria y luego nos encontramos con su prima y su otro amigo - respondio apenado el otro tricolor - te los presentare ella es Valeria - señalo a la chica peliroja que sonrio - ella es Elena, prima de Valeria - señalo a la de cabellos blancos que asintio a forma de saludo - el es Akefia, amigo de Elena - señalo al chico algo timido que faltaba - veo que ustedes tambien tienen compañia.

Supongo que es mi turno de presentarlos - dijo Atem sonriendo sentandose junto a su hermano e invitando a los demas a seguirlo - ellos son Heba, Jono, Riyu, Bakura, Namu y Serenity - presento señalando a cada uno de los niño que iban con el - que hacian antes de que llegaramos?

Hablábamos de todo un poco, pero principalmente de la destruccion del pueblo de Kul Elna, tu sabias algo de eso? - pregunto Yami mirando a su primo y hermano.

Que yo sepa no hay rumores en el pueblo de que el Faraon haya tenido esos planes, solo que el Gran Visir Aknadin haria artefactos de gran poder para el señor Faraon - respondio rapidamente Atem con el ceño fruncido... Era complicado hablar de esas cosas cuando Yami, Seth o el mismo Atem o querian que los demas se enteraran de que eran realeza.

El no va a publicar todas las maldades que planea hacer - gruño Akefia molesto.

Creeme nosotros podemos enterarnos de cualquier cosa en el pueblo y ademas el faraon no es un hombre cruel para destruir todo un pueblo asi - aseguro con firmeza Atem - aqui debio pasar algo mas...

Los hombres del faraon llegaron con sus emblemas y banderas del faraon, como no pudo haberlos enviado? - pregunto aun molesto Akefia

Te aseguro que no el fue y para que te quedes en paz juro por mi honor que averiguare que le paso al pueblo, pero desde ahora te aseguro de que el faraon no fue - respondio Atem - te sientes mejor con eso?

Supongo que si... - murmuro el moreno haciendo circulos sobre la arena - ahora que haremos?

Yami le miro extrañamente - A que te refieres?

No se los demas, pero ni Elena, Valeria o yo tenemos hogar... - contesto Akefia mirando al suelo.

Atem, Yami y Seth se miraron entre ellos pensativos, no podiandejar a esos niño solos y abandonados en las calles de Egipto, existia mucha gente mala que seguramente querria hacerles daño... Por eso suspiraron llegando a una desicion - ustedes puedem venir con nosotros, pero con una condicion...

No queremos ser tratados distinto que ahora, nosotros seguiremos siendo los mismos chicos si? - termino Yami las palabras de su mellizo, los demas se miraron confundidos pero asintieron... No sabian la sorpresa que se llevarian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto ha sido todo por hoy, nos leemos una proxima vez!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui les traje un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Recuerden que el credito es para mi e Izara100 (Jiorgia1234)
> 
> Ni Yugioh o Harry Potter nos pertenece a ninguna de las dos!

Se marcharon todos siendo guiados por el castaño y los dos tricolores a un destino desconocido, mientras los niños se encontraban perdidos en sus pensamientos sobre que estaba pasando y dónde los iban a llevar Seth, Atem y Yami. Elena y Valeria si sabían, pero no podían decir nada sin expinerse a si mismas y quedaban calladas, hasta que de pronto a Valeria se le ocurre una idea - Oigan chicos se me acaba de ocurrir algo sobre que podemos hacer para descubrir lo que paso en la aldea de Kul Elna, el problema es si vosotros vais a aceptar

Dinos que tienes en mente y decidiremos si aceptar o no - dice Bakura por todos recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de los demas

Escuchan, como Yami o Atem dijeron antes, es imposible que el faraón haya ordenado la destrucción de Kul Elna ya que no tenía nada que ganar, debemos de buscar quien podria beneficiarse de lo que paso

Debio ser alguien cercano al faraon, pero todos los Visir que son las personas mas cercanas al faraon no salieron del palacio - comento pensativo Yami.

Seht a su lado habia abierto mucho los ojos cuando recordo algo, su padre si habia salidosin decir a donde, nada mas habia informado que le traeria al faraon uno artefactos de gran poder - el Gran Visir Aknadin si salio anoche

El siempre ha sentido envidia hacia el faraon he escuchado, y al ser hermano menor del mismo podria conseguir la corona - bien Atem no habia escuchado eso, habia visto las miradas de ira enmascarada que su tio el lanzaba a su padre, siempre penso que no era nada... Pero quiza si podria significar problemas.

Ven! Pudo ser que el visir ordenó eso las espaldas del faraón, ni siquiera el hijo o la esposa del visir deben saber lo que él planeaba - intervino Valeria seria - aqui Aknadin es el unico culpable, el es el unico que tenia algo que ganar

Seth no estaba mirando a nadie solo estaba triste pensando en lo que podria ser de el y su madre cuando todo esto se sepa - que podriamos hacer para descubrir más sobre esto e intentar arreglar la situación? La vida del faraón, los príncipes y el hijo del visir podrian estar en peligro.... 

Los dos tricolores estaban igual de tristes no querian que esto trajera desgracias sobre su familia, o que sus nuevos amigos les odiaran. De pronto Valeria dice sonriendo tranquilizadoremente -Podriamos estudiar y fortalecer nuestra magia, tenemis tambien que inventar un lenguaje secreto entre nosotros para que cada vez que descibramos algo lo hablemos entre nosotros de forma secreta,

Llegará un momento donde secretos van a salir a la luz por eso digo que mejor contar algunos de ellos ahora entre nosotros con confianza y saber a qué esperar entre nosotros -termina de explicar Elena recibiendo asentimientos de todos

Bien, al llegar al lugar que tenemos en mente vamos a llevaros a un lugar para hablar y contaros algo, pero no todo de forma inmediata - dice Atem de pronto, ya habia entrado een el pueblo y faltaba poco para que llegaran al palacio - debéis confiar en nosotros y darnos la oportunidad de intentar ganar confianza en vosotros y vosotros en nosotros

De pronto los tres primos los toman para guiarles por un pasillo secreto que terminaba justo en la habitación de Atem, estos cierran la puerta y se bajan la ropa raida dejandose ver delante de todos vestidos de forma real

Pero antes de que alguno diga algo pueda decir algo Elena interviene -Antes de decir algo que os hará arrepentiros, mejor vamos a escuchad a los tres chicos y juntos podremos a tomar una decisión sobre el siguiente paso que vamos a dar - la voz de la chcia estaba cargada de seriedad - no vamos a tratar mal a los chicos por lo que son, ellos siguien siendo los mismos que conocimos antes!

Seth mirando que el grupo les miraba expectante se adelanto a hablar - como se pudieron dar cuenta soy el hijo del Gran Visir Aknadin, Atem y Yami son los principes herederos de Egipto...


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui les traje un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Recuerden que el credito es para mi e Izara100 (Jiorgia1234)
> 
> Ni Yugioh o Harry Potter nos pertenece a ninguna de las dos!

Todos miran a los tres primos en shock, se sientan en el suelo y Heba dice - Eso es algo increíble, pero como dijo Valeria os vamos a escuchar, pero debéis entender que eso es un shock,

En fin, contadnos vosotros algo, no todo ya que tenemos que ganarnos vuestra confianza y vosotros la nuestra, pero cada uno os diremos algunos secretos, py asi hacer algo para arreglar la situación - intervino Riyu esta vez - debemos limpiar el nombre del faraòn y el vuestro para que Egipto vuelva a ser lo que era antes, que vosotros podáis a reinar en un reino prospero y seguro

Como dije antes soy Seth mi padre es el Gran Visir y sumo sacerdote Aknadin el hermano menor del actual faraon - explico con algo de nerviosismo - mi madre es la princesa de Siria y la dama consorte del visir llamada Tiye, tengo 13 años y soy el primo/consejero de Atem y Yami. Cuando crezca seré su sumo sacerdote y os juro que nunca he sabido, ni tenido nada que ver con eso, ni mi madre tampoco, ni siquiera deseo el maldito trono egipcio. Amo a mis primos, a mi madre y respeto al faraòn; por eso nunca estaría de acuerdo con eso

Los ayudaré en lo que pueda a arreglar eso, creo que escuché a mi padre y tío hablar sobre la guerra o el despertar de algún mal que caerá sobre Egipto - informo esta vez con mas seriedad - mi Tío pregunto en ese mismo momento a mi padre y sus sacerdotes si sabrían algo que ayudará a proteger a Egipto, mi padre fue el unico que hablo y dijo que él tiene constancia de algo que podria ayudar.

Mi tío le dejo la situacion en sus manos y anoche los escuché hablar cuando mi padre le trajo a mi tío una bolsa con unos artículos de gran poder supuestamente para que ayudaran a proteger a Egipto, tengo miedo de lo que eso va a significar--termino Seth suspirando con tristeza y dolor y es abrazado por sus primos

Seth espero que no te enfades, pero apuesto mi vida que esos artículos son del ritual que tu padre hizo junto al ejercito egipcio al matar a la gente de Kul Elna usando sus almas para dar poder a los artículos, no puedo asegurarlo ya que no tengo pruebas, pero puedo apostarlo, espero que me perdones - dice Elena

Seth suspira de nuevo antes de decir - No pasa nada amiga, desde hace tiempo que mi padre parece como si perdiera la cabeza por momentos aunque siempre en mente la codicia y los celos, yo solo deseo ayudar a mis primos, tio y madre a arreglar eso, gracias por ayudarnos y no odiarnos chicos

Porque deberíamos odiaros y no ayudaros? vosotros solo sois unas víctimas inocentes en todo eso ya que nunca pediseis nacer en el medio de todo eso no? - Heba era el mas comprencivo del grupo junto a Ryou y por eso no eran raras sus palabras

Es verdad pequeño, pero como dijo mi primo yo soy Atem el mellizo mayor por cinco minutos y a mi lado el que es casi mi copia es mi mellizo menor y se llama Yami - dijo Atem sonriendole al pequeño tricolor - tenemos ocho años y nuestro padre es el faraòn Aknankanon, nuestra madre era Rania princesa de Jordania y murió al nacer nosotros, necesitamos vuestra ayuda en todo eso

Uno de los rubios interviene - Yo soy Jono - se señala a si mismo -mi hermana Serenity - señala a una castaña - y mis amigos Heba, Namu, Riyu y Bakura-señala a un tricolor de piel blanca y bronceada parecido a Atem y Yami solo que sus ojos eran amatista, después señala a dos niños de pelo balnco y gris de ojos morado y marrón, pasando a un chico de pelo cenizo y ojos morado 

Tenemos 7 años y nunca hemos conocido a nuestros padres ya que hemos estado viviendo con un hombre que nos usaba obligándonos a trabajar y si no terminábamos a tiempo o tarde nos golpeaba hasta sacarnos sangre o desmayados, nos dejaba sin comer durante días, hemos sido esclavos desde que nacimos, eso es lo que recordamos nosotros - comenta Serenity con tristeza. 

No puedo creerlo, ni mi padre, ni nosotros hemos sabido nada lo juro, sentimos mucho por vuestro dolor - dicen Atem con algo de ira y verguenza en su voz

Todos lo miran y Namu dice despues de suspirar - No os preocupeis altezas, entendemos que no lo sabíais, aunque aquí hay algo mucho peor que lo vamos a descubrir algún día y tenemos que estar listos para la batalla final

No podemos deciros todo, solo un poco por ahora, pero eso es esencial por ahora, con el tiempo os diremos más igual que vosotros - dice Elena despues de notar que todos se estaban haciendo amigos poco a poco - veran nosotras...


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui les traje un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Recuerden que el credito es para mi e Izara100
> 
> Ni Yugioh o Harry Potter nos pertenece a ninguna de las dos!

Nosotras venimos de un lugar muy lejano, donde pudimos aprender de varias cosas que pasaran entre ustedes y que debemos evitar a toda costa - explico Elena con seriedad - como dijimos antes no podemos dicir todo lo que sabemos, lo unico que les diremos es que vamos por buen camino chicos!

Si, estamos todos aqui unidos y trabajando para llegar al fondo de esto - intervino Valeria sonriente - asi que debemos planear todos los detalles de lo que haremos a partir de ahora

Atem se adelanto sonriendo suavemente - Primero debemos hablar con nuestro padre sobre vuestra estadia aqui

Crees que se moleste por que nos trajiste a palacio? - pregunto Heba algo temeroso de hacer enfadar al faraon o meter en problemas a los mellizos.

No creo que se moleste si le explicamos nuestra razones, aunque creo que para que no sea sospechoso los podran a algunos de ustedes como sirvientes o ayudando en el palacio - respondio el tricolor.

Yo tengo una mejor idea, deja a los chicos aqui en el palacio, pero yo me quedare en las callea vigilando la ciudad y vendre diario a informarte de cualquier cosa sospechosa que ocurra - intervino Akefia sonriendo algo socarronamente - Elena quieres venir conmigo?

Por que no? - dijo la chica peliblanca sonriendo contenta, asi podria vigilar tanto a la ciudad como al morenito.

Bakura estaba pensativo en su lugar, hasta que parecio decidirse y hablar - yo tambien quiero ir con ustedes, mi hermano Riyu puede quedarse aqui protegido en el palacio

No! Si tu quieres irte yo ire contigo, podria ayudarles en algo - dijo el aludido mirando a su hermano con el ceño fruncido

Pero quiero que este seguro... - murmuro Bakura mirando a su hermanito con la misma mirada.

Estare seguro contigo no te preocupes - sonrio Riyu y Bakura realemente no pudo decir nada en contra.

Entonces ustedes cuatro se quedaran fuera y vigilaran las calles de Kemet no? - pregunto Atem serio a Riyu, Bakura, Akefia y Elena que asintieron con seguridad - mientras los demas nis quedaremos aqui en el palacio y vigilaremos a Aknadin desde aqui

Todos asintieron de acuerdo con lo dicho, con eso Atem y Yami salieron de la habitacion para hablar con su padre sobre todo lo que habia sucedido. Fue un momento tenso mientras los chicos esperaban el regreso de Atem y Yami, pero cuando lo hicieron y vieron sus miradas contentas supieron que traian buenas noticias - padre dijo que podian quedarse pero como les dije van a tener que trabajar un poco para guardar las apariencias, y ademas el tambien ayudara a investigar a Aknadin

Serenity tu ayudaras a Isis en el santuario de curacion, no te preocupes ella es muy buena y no abusara de ti como ese hombre horrible antes hacia - explico Yami mirando a la chica - mientras Jono sera el sirviente personal de Seth, Heba el de Atem y Valeria tu la mia.. Aunqua padre lo dijo realmente para que seamos amigos y estemos juntos... Pero si alguien pregunta son de nosotros y eso significa que solo a nosotros deben obedecernos

Ustedes 4 tendran habitaciones especiales como espias del faraon, asi no tendran que dormir o buscar su propia comida en la calle chicos - explico esta vez Atem mirando a los 4 de cabellos blancos - siempre tendra una entrada secreta para ustedes chicos...

Todos asintieron conformes con como quedaron las cosas y se separaron cada quien a sus lugares. Yami y Atem se llevaron a Heba, Valeria y Serenity para mostrarles el castillo y a Serenity presentarle a Isis para comentarle de los deseos del faraon. Mientras Seth se llevo a los demas, Jono se iria con el ya que siempre estaria pegado a su estela y los peliblancos necesitaban saber donde estaban sus habitaciones y las entradas secretas que les dijeron los mellizos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien esto a sido todo por hoy nos leemos una proxima vez!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui les traje un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Recuerden que el credito es para mi e Izara100 (Jiorgia1234)
> 
> Ni Yugioh o Harry Potter nos pertenece a ninguna de las dos!

Mientras las órdenes son dadas y cada uno va a su lugar, el faraón estaba en su trono pensativo sobre lo que sus hijos le habian contado y todavia no sabia que hacer con todo eso, aunque aceptó que los conocidos de sus hijos y sobrino se queden en el palacio. Se sentia medianamente culpable por todo esto al no haberlo visto venir e intentar hacer que su hermano deje su odio en su contra, suspirando se toca la frente pensando en voz alta - Oye padre Ra dime qué debo hacer con todo eso? cual es el paso que debo dar, por favor dame una señal para poder saber qué debo hacer

Problemas amigo mío? - pregunta Shimon soltando un profundo suspiro y sentándose al lado del faraón

Todo está mal amigo, ya no sé en quién confiar sin temer ser traicionado - explico con tristeza ante de girarse hacia el - mejor vamos a mi oficina privada ya que él palacio entero tiene oídos

Shimon asiente y ambos van a la oficina del faraón. Mientras en la cámara de curación estaba Isis organizando unas pociones cuándo los príncipes y algunos de sus amigos entraron, Isis al escucharlos entrar se da la vuelta reverenciando a los principes y al levantarse pregunta -Altezas necesitáis algo?

Isis, deseamos que tú tomes a Serenity bajo tu ala como tú aprendiz para futura sanadora mientras yo, mi hermano y primo tomamos a los que están con nosotros como nuestros esclavos privados para protegerlos - pidio Atem - por favor no vayas muy rápido, se buena con ella y no le grites si se equivoca en algo solo orienta,eso es todo lo podemos decirte Isis

Podrias hacerlo? - pregunto esta vez Yami

Completamente majestad, no se preocupe yo cuidare a la niña - dice ella para después pasar la mirada a Serenity para hablar con calma y dulzura - Ven pequeña, te voy a enseñar muchas cosas y podrás ayudar a sus altezas, tambien a tus amigos en el futuro, no voy a hacerte daño créeme

Está tímida sale desde atrás a su hermano yendo hacia la morena despacio y estos sonríendo se alejan para que se conozcan, mientras Seth pregunta - Isis por favor si en el futuro necesitamos tu ayuda nos lo darás no?

Darè mi vida para protegeros y manteneros a salvo igual que a vuestros amigos y aliados mis señores - responde ella sorprendiendo al grupo

Al menos tienes idea de lo que llegará en el futuro próximo o lejano? - pregunta Valeria con seriedad sería

Isis la mira de igual forma antes de responder - Sè más de lo que podréis saber tú y tu prima Valeria Peverel

Entiendo Isis y gracias por aceptar ayudarnos, como os dijimos mi prima y yo antes chicos, no podemos deciros todo de repente, pero llegará el momento en que os tendremos que contaroslo - dice Valeria despues de salir del shock por lo que escucho de la mujer

Eso no importa ahora, Serenity quédate aquí con Isis, nosotros nos vamos ya que tenemos más cosas que hacer - interviene Yami haciendo que todos salieran dejando a Serenity junto a Isis en las cámaras de curación.

Mientras tanto en la oficina privada del faraón, Aknankanon y Shimon llegan cerrando cerrar la puerta detras de ellos, se sientan en algunos de los sillones del lugar colocando barreras detras de ellos. En cuanto Shimon notan que estan seguro habla - Debe ser muy grave para haber colocado barreras y hechizos tan poderosos aquí, que está pasando amigo?

Creo que mi hermano mandó a sacrificar a toda la gente de la aldea de KulElna usando su poder como mi hermano y Sumo Sacerdote para crear los artículos del milenio - explico con voz cansada - yo le explique sobre la próxima guerra y mal que vendrá pronto, él dijo que se haria cargo de eso y creo que cometió ese genocidio en mi nombre usando mi ejército, que hago ahora amigo?

Siempre supe que me odiaba porque papa me dejó a mi como faraón en su lugar aún siendo el menor, él ahora odia a mis hijos ya que desea el trono para Seth- continuo suspirando - lo triste es que Seth ni siquiera desea el maldito trono, cuánta gente tiene que morir para que mi hermano deje maldito odio e invidia en contra mía y de mi familia?

Para este punto el Faraon se encontraba al borde de las lagrimas y pregunta con voz quebrada - que hago Shimon?

No sè Aknankanon - respondio soltando otro suspiro pesado por todo lo que escucho - pero te puedo jurar que vendrán tiempos difíciles, tambien tengo la sospecha de que los nuevos amigos que tus hijos y sobrino que han traído serán una pieza fundamental en todo esto, creo que los dioses ya han colocado las piezas en el tablero. Asi que supongo que por ahora solo queda esperar a ver quién,como y cuándo dará su primer movimiento

Que sea lo que los dioses desean entonces amigo mio - asiente el Faraon. Después de un cómodo silencio ambos empiezan a hablar de otras cosas

Por su parte en las calles de Kemet estaban Elena, Akefia,Bakura, Riyu, Namu caminando cuando Elena dice de pronto - Bien chicos mirad, yo irè a la zona Norte, Akefia a la zona Sur, Ryiu a la zona Oeste y Namu a la zona Este - explica en voz baja - pero antes usaré un poco de mi magia para abrir una conexión mental con vosotros como la tengo con mi prima y ella hara eso con los que quedan en al palacio, acerquense chicos! - todos obedecen y después de unos diez minutos se alejan teniendo una sensacion extraña en sus cabezas.

Cualquier cosa rara o desconocida que vean de importancia informenlo y llegaremos allí lo más pronto posible--dice Kaefia y todos asienten marchándose cada uno por su lado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien esto a sido todo por hoy nos leemos una proxima vez!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui les traje un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Recuerden que el credito es para mi e Izara100 (Jiorgia1234)
> 
> Ni Yugioh o Harry Potter nos pertenece a ninguna de las dos!

Paso el tiempo para los chicos y la relacion entre todos se afianzo haciendose grandes amigos... Y en algunos casos algo mas que amigos. Akefia, Riyu, Elena, Bakura y Namu seguian siendo los vigilantes de la ciudad y cuidaban que el pueblo de Kemet siempre estiviera en paz, ademas de que mientras crecian el Faraon les habia dado mas cofianza y les habia nombrado guardias reales. Asi que ahora con 15 años aproximadamente eran los que mantenian el orden tambien en el pueblo, solucionaban los conflictos y mantenian a los criminales a raya.

Por su parte el grupo en el palacio tambien habia crecido bastante, Serenity en todo ese tiempo se habia convertido en la principal ayudande de Isis, Atem y Heba se apoyaban mutuamente principalmente Yugi apoyaba en sus estudios y deberes al principe, al igual que Seth y Jono... Solo que ellos siempre parecian perros y gatos por un momento y al siguiente eran los mejores amigos, nadie terminaba de enter su relacion pero les dejaban ser. Tambien Yami y Valeria se habian convertido en un gran duo... A veces se peleaban un poco, pero no duraba mucho la rabia entre ellos.

El faraon no podia estar mas feliz por sus hijos y sobrino ya que parecian mucho mas alegres que antes de la llegada de los menores, solo que habia alguien que no estaba tan feliz con la llegada de los menores y ese era Aknadin. Desde que el se entero que el grupo de niños habian sido aceptados y estaban bajo la proteccion del faraon puso el grito en el cielo. El habia argumentado frente al faraon que como era posible que el hombre dejara a unos niños extraños entrar a palacio sin saber quienes eran o de donde venian, intento convencer al hombre que los niños eran peligroso... Pero nadie le presto atencion realmente.

Asi que el hombre no de otra que tragarse su enojo y no decir nada mas, aunque claro, en todo ese tiempo si le hizo una que otra maldad a los niños para que estos se fueran. Pero el grupo era fuerte y aunque sabian de donde venia el ataque no dijeron nada hasta que tuvieran pruebas reales para denunciar al Sacerdote. Cosa que frustro al anciano increiblemente ya que el buscaba que alguno de ellos le atacara para que le dieran la razon, necesitaba una escusa para todos le creyeran que los amigos de los principe eran peligroso para todos.

Tanta fue su frustracion que ideo un plan para deshaserse de una vez por todas de los chicos, era un plan arrisgado pero estaba seguro de que rendiria sus frutos. Solo tenia que esperar el momento justo y por fin todos sus planes se cumplirian... Por fin seria faraon como desde un principio debio haber sido.

Por su parte Valeria y Heba estaban en las cocinas esperando que los cocineros.terminaran el almuerzo del faraon y los principes, podrian ser los amigos de Yami y Atem pero debian mantener la fachada de "Sirvientes Personales" por ahora. Asi que ellos eran los encargados de servirles las comida a la familia. Ya estuvo lista y ellos sonrieron a los que trabajaban alli al tomar las bandejas para llevarlas hasta la mesa... Aunque nadie en el sitio se dio cuenta de que Aknadin habia entrado y habia envenenado todo con el fin de que toda la familia muriera... Y por supuesto la culpa seria de los dos chicos que sirvieron la comida.

Valeria y Heba caminaron sonrientes con las comida sin sospechar la trampa que llevaban, pero fruncieron el ceño cuando vieron solo al farapn alli sentado y ni rastro de Atem o Yami - Buen dia Mi Faraon, perdone la pregunta pero... Donde estan los chicos?

Oh.. Ellos fueron castigados por Mahado, al parecer quisieron escaraparse de su clase junto a Mana y les dejo haciendo deberes de mas - respondio sonriendo divertido - despues vendran a comer no se preocupen chicos

Muchas gracias Mi Faraon - dijo la chica reverenciandole para alejarse junto a Heba alegre.y dejar al hombre que comiera en paz.

Sin sospechar nada Aknankanon comenzo a comer y en cuanto termino unos sirvientes vinieron para recogeros platos usados mientras el hombre se levantaba para ir a su habitacion a reposar, a mitad de camino comenzo a sentirse extrañamente mareado y sin fuerzas comenzando a tambalearse. Las camaras de curacion estaban cerca de la habitacion del Faraon, por ello Isis noto al Faraon caminando extraño y se preocupo cuando le miro caer dde improvisto.

Serenity! Ven a ayudarme - grito la mujer corriendo hacia el hombre caido, la chica no tardo en llegar a su lado para ayudarla. Entre las dos levantaron al hombre para llevar al hombre para revisarle extremadamente preocupadas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien esto fue todo por hoy, nos leemos una proxima vez!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui les traje un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Recuerden que el credito es para mi e Izara100 (Jiorgia1234)
> 
> Ni Yugioh o Harry Potter nos pertenece a ninguna de las dos!

Ambas lo llevaron a las cámaras de curación y al llegar lo colocaron en la cama, despuès Isis dice - Serenity por favor tráeme las hierbas y las cosas que tengo guardados por casos especiales, rápido ya que el faraón fue envenenado

Serenity obedece y va al cajón donde está lo que Isis le indico, mientras Isis mira al faraón y murmuraba - Tranquilo mi faraòn que quién le hizo eso va a pagar, ahora tenemos que salvarle la vida,apurate Serenity

Después de unos minutos la chica regresa con lo que le pidieron, rapidamente Isis organiza las cosas antes de ordenar - Toma el bisturí y corta la zona del pecho mientras yo derramo la medicina en el cuello del faraón antes de que el veneno llegue más lejos

Serenity asiente y toma el bisturí corta la zona, asombrada y un poco en shock nota como el veneno sale de la herida, Isis derrama el antidoto en la garganta y después de ponerle unguento el faraón logra respirar.

Mi faraón cálmese por favor y respire despacio ya que fue envenenado y tiene que descansar, antes de cualquier cosa debe saber que Valeria y sus amigos no han echo eso ya que no tenían nada que ganar, la única persona para hacerlo sabe quién es, por eso necesitamos su ayuda - dice Isis con súplica y este asiente y le hace una seña a Serenity para que le dé un pergamino y pluma con tinta

La chica asiente y le da al faraón lo que pidió, este escribe algo para después firmarlo y sellarlo. Suspira para entregarle el pergamino a una Isis confundida - Vete rápido y dáselo a Shimon y Mahad antes de que mi hermano haga algo que va a arruinar la vida de mis hijos, sobrino y sus amigos

Isis asiente tomando las cosas de la mano del faraón y antes de salir dice - Dejarè a mi monstruo Ka Espiria para vigilarle a usted y Serenity por si algo llegase a pasar

Habiendo dicho aquello Isis se va y al llegar a la oficina de Shimon entra y allí estaban allos en la clase con los príncipes y Mana - Shimon, Mahad necesito vuestra ayuda y la de los príncipes, de Mana tambien en la sala de curación por favor, esto es de parte el faraón escrito y firmado por su puño y letra

Shimon lo toma para leerlo y después lo pasa para que todos lo lean, al final todos se miran y Atem mirando a Seth dice -Primo tu padre a llegado demasiado lejos con eso, Valeria y Heba están en peligro igual que el faraón, vamos a la cámara antes de que alguien intente encargarse de silenciarlo para siempre

Todos asienten para salir del lugar, justo a tiempo para ver por los pasillos a Aknadin con dos guardias que llevaban sujetados a Valeria y Heba, Atem al ver eso gruñe molesto - Guardias os ordeno dejar a nuestros esclavos personales en paz ahora mismo

Pero alteza esas basuras han intentado envenenado al faraòn en el desayuno colocándole veneno de escorpión en la comida y tienen que ser castigados - reclama Aknadin molesto.

No te preocupes papá, quién lo hizo recibirá su castigo ya que el mismo faraòn se encargará de dárselo, ahora dejad a los esclavos de mis primos y marchaos, que desde este momento olvídate que eres mi padre y que yo soy tu hijo, ahora iros - dice Seth furioso y decepcionado 

Seth soy tu padre,serías capaz de hacerme eso? - pregunto sororendido

Seth le mira con seriedad antes de responder - Tú codicia y envidia ha destruido muchas vidas y hasta ha matado a mamá y en gran parte a mi tía, ahora por favor marchate y déjanos en paz, ni te atrevas a acercarte a mí o a mi familia y amigos

Aknadin con furia se aleja junto a los guardias, Mahad y Shimon desatan a Heba y Valeria y entran todos en la cámara de curación donde Serenity está al lado de la cama del faraón junto a Espiria. Mahad cierra la puerta y todos se a acercan al faraòn y suspiran aliviados al ver a ambos dormir. Valeria y Heba se acercan a Atem y Yami con miedo - Altezas por favor juramos que nosotros no hemos hecho nada al faraòn, sentíamos que algo iba a pasar, pero no nos pasó por la mente que algo así iba a pasardice Valeria

Los sabemos, este confesión escrita del faraòn os exculpa de todo, pero ahora tenemos que tener más cuidado con mi tío ya que es cada vez más peligroso, no puedo creer que llegó tan lejos, lo siento mucho Seth - aseguro el tricolor.

Seth llorando se sienta siendo abrazado por Shimon y se sobresaltan al escuchar la puerta abrirse y entrar por allí Elena junto a los demás, después de que Isis les cuente de que paso, Elena habla despues de suspirar - Parece que Zorc empezó a poner su plan en movimiento colocando la primera pieza, que vamos a hacer?

Vamos a hacer creer a todos que el faraón entro en coma y mientras trasladarlo a la cámara especial del hospital donde nadie puede entrar ya que es vigilada por Ka's poderosas y ningún tipo de magia puede penetrar, además que es casi secreta - Dice Mahad y todos asienten y este invoca a su ka para que se lleve al faraòn a dónde dijo

Basta entonces Atem y Yami serán los faraones miéntras yo y Mahad seremos su mano derecha y izquierda, Seth será su sacerdote y visir, todos teneis quince anos y Seth tiene ventiuno, es hora de ponernos en marcha - Simon ordena y todos asienten, junto a sus monstruos de sombras se van a dónde se fue mago oscuro

Mientras con Aknadin y sus guardias --Maldita sea, ahora como voy a librarme se esos malditos gusanos y convertirme en faraòn? mi hijo Seth me repudió y se atrevió a acusarme de haber matado a mi esposa y mi cuñada, ahhhh! odio a esos malditos chiquillos - exclamo furioso

Mientras en el reino de Ra sr encontraba conversando dos dioses que estaban mirando lo que habia pasado con sus protegidos 

Qué vamos a hacer ahora Ra? Zorc ya hizo su primer movimiento - dice Osiris suspirando

Llegó la hora de intervenir y ayudarlos un poco ya que dentro de poco llegará la batalla final contra Zorc, es hora Hecate - dice Ra serio. Todos asienten y se van a hacer el ritual para ayudar a sus pupilos para luchar contra Zorc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qué hará esta vez Aknadin,como tomará Egipto la noticia de su faraòn?
> 
> Que hará Aknadin con eso?
> 
> Mandará a matar a Atem u Yami?
> 
> Que planean los dioses para la batalla final contra Zorc?
> 
> Se verá en el próximo capítulo!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui les traje un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Recuerden que el credito es para mi e Izara100 (Jiorgia1234)
> 
> Ni Yugioh o Harry Potter nos pertenece a ninguna de las dos!

Atem y Yami se encontraban en un profundo sueño, y por ello no se dieron cuenta del movimiento magico que ocurria a su alrededor. Hasta que de pronto se vieron despiertos y en una sala hermosa, parpadearon confundidos y preguntandose donde estaban, cuando una hermosa voz les llamo - buen dia jovenes principes....

Diosa Hecate, Diosa Ma'at! - se sorprendieron ambos de ver a la deidades alli junto a ellos, rapidamente reverenciaron con respeto.

Las diosas sonrieron divertidas hasta que una se adelanto - no es necesario eso jovenes principes, los hemos traido aqui ya que somos concientes de la delicada situacion que tienen

Sabemos sobre Zork y los intentos de sus seguidores por desequilibrar Egipto - continuo la otra con una nota mas de seriedad en su voz - y han hecho un gran trabajo hasta ahora en detener sus planes

Pero sabemos que lo que viene sera dificil y peligroso, por ello hemos decidido regalarle algunos dones a ustedes y su grupo - informo Ma'at con una sonrisa - espero que sepan como usarlos y detengan a Zork, el destino de todo Egipto depende de ustedes

Muchas gracias mis señoras, les prometemos no desfraudarlos - dijeron ambos al unisono, la diosas sonrieron y los dos tricolores pudieron sentir como la magia comenzaba a correr a su alrededor de forma poderosa, todo comenzo a iluminarse hasta que ya no pudieron mantener los ojos abiertos, cuando el brillo se aclaro y pudieron abrir los ojos se encontraron de nuevo en su habitacion.

Atem miro a su alrededor, aun podia sentir aquella magia divina por el lugar - necesitamos comenzar a entrenar con seriedad, los dioses cuentan con nosotros

Tienes razon hermano, mañana nos organizarenos con los chicos - Atem asintio y ambos volvieron a dormir con millones de pensamientos corriendo por sus cabezas.

A la mañana siguiente reunieron al grupo de amigos y les hablaron de su encuentro con los dioses - osea... Que los dioses nos dieron un poder o algo por el estilo? - pregunto Akefia confundido.

Pues... Eso creo, pero no podremos saberlo si no entrenamos y descubrimos que fue lo que nos confiaron - respondio Yami suspirando.

Bien! No se diga mas, a entrenar se ha dicho! - Yugi sonrio y los demas le siguieron comenzando con un entrenamiento fuerte, tenian que ser lo suficientemente fuertes para defenderse a ellos mismo y a los demas habitantes de Egipto. 

Mientras tanto en el Reino de las Sombras se encontraba Zork maquinando cuales serian sus nuevos planes, le quedo claro con lo del faraon que sacar a los mocosos del palacio a base de engaños no seria muy util.... Ese grupo se habia ganado demadiado confianza para que eso funcionara, asi que debia ser mas inteligente.

De pronto se le ocurrio que podia ir acabando primero con los que le parecian mas debiles y asi ir acabando poco a poco con el grupo, se concentro en la conexion magica que tenia con su lacayo Aknadin para decirle sus planes - **Aknadin...**

Si mi señor? - pregunto con respeto encontrandose encerrado alli por voluntad propia desde que discutio con su hijo, para que salir si todos parecian verlo con sospecha y repulsion en su mirada?

**Necesito que organices a un grupo de asesinos para que acaben con los mas debiles de ese molesto grupo, despues podremos ir subiendo entre ellos hasta que ya no quede ninguno **\- le ordenado con maldad.

Entendido mi amo, hare que se haga y me deshare de ese grupo de mocosos - respondio el anciano sintiendo como la conexion se cortaba.

Rapidamente se levanto de su lugar y camino por las calles de Egipto, sabia un lugar donde contratar buenos asesinos que seguro acabarian rapidamente con sus objetivos. Camino hasta que llego a una taberna de apariencia muy fea y entro como si fuera el dueño del lugar, afortunadamente conocia a varios de los que frecuentaban este sitio asi que no le fue dificil encontrar la mesa donde estaba el grupo de asesinos mas buscados por el faraon.

Necesito que maten a estos dos mocosos - ordeno tajante y al grano, asi era como les gustaba a estos hombre.

Cuanto ofreces? - le gruño el lider del grupo y sin decir nada arrojo una cargada bolsa sobre la mesa, el hombre la abrio y sus ojos se iluminaron con placer cuando vio la cantidad de joyas dentro - hecho! Cuales son esos mocosos muertos?

Aknadin sonriendo con malicia les describio a Ryou y Yugi, y habiendo terminado el negocio salio sonriendo con alegria del lugar...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien esto fue todo por hoy!


End file.
